Secrets uncovered
by candy-belle
Summary: When Tony accidentally discovers Phil and Clint's most intimate secret he has to work fast to avoid losing his friends


**Title:** Secrets uncovered  
**Rating:** 15  
**Summary:** When Tony discovers Phil and Clint's most intimate secret he has to work fast to avoid losing his friends  
**Featuring:** Clint Barton/Phil Coulson,Tony Stark/Pepper Pots  
Genre/warnings: angst,friendship, established relationships, hinted at D/s, collars, trust issues, secrets,  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters of Marvel Movies. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
**Notes:** Not quite sure where this came from although I have a strong feeling darkangel_0410 together with Pete Wentz and Mikey Way had something to do with getting the bunnies bouncing! Anyway, as always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!).

The silence that filled the room was unbearable. It hadn't been exactly loud when Tony burst through the closed door and into Phil's private apartment. But now, now it was almost suffocatingly quiet.

Tony couldn't take his eyes off the scene in front of him. He knew the image of Clint stripped bear, wearing only a thick leather collar around his neck, kneeling beside Phil's chair, his head resting on the older man's knee would be one he never, ever forgot. And he sure as hell would never forget hearing Phil's soft, lilting tone as he stroked Clint's hair, murmuring, "Such a good boy, always so good for me."

He hadn't meant to interrupt them. He hadn't even known Clint was there. He'd simply wanted to talk to Phil about an idea for some new surveillance equipment. He really hadn't meant to stumble into the middle of what was obviously a very private scene.

The moment the others realised he was there, Tony wishes he was somewhere else. Clint blinked at him, almost unseeing at first, until the realisation of who was standing there, watching him, registered and his face went white. Phil was slower to react but when he did, Tony really whished he hadn't. The senior agent looked furious and not just angry, he looked truly furious. The hand that had been resting lightly on Clint's head, now balled into a fist, and it was really the only visible indication of how angry he was. Without giving Clint time to move, Phil was on his feet, moving so he partially blocked Clint from Tony's view. It was such an automatic move Tony couldn't help but grin in appreciation, understanding all too well a Dom's urge to protect his sub.

However smiling at that moment in time was totally the wrong thing to do. Realising slightly too late his mistake, Tony actually took a step backwards as Phil levelled a look at him that could have cut steel. The glare was so intense; Tony was certain lesser men would have fallen to the floor dead. Going to open his mouth Tony was beaten to it by Clint scrambling to his feet, the normally agile archer suddenly un-coordinated as a new born foal. Phil's head snapped around at the movement and reaching out to steady the other man, he ordered gently, "Clint, stay where you are."

"No…" breathed Clint, shaking his head, his hand coming up to circle his throat, his fingers playing with the edge of his all too visible collar, "No…he saw…he…" he threw a look at Phil, then before either man could stop him, he bolted across the room. He jumped up onto the desk, skidding slightly on the papers Phil had been working on. He reached up and, reminding the others how strong he was, yanked the ventilation hatch open. He gave a final, desperate look at Phil before he flipped himself up through the opening and out of sight.

As the sounds of his escape faded, neither man said anything. But then as Tony started to speak, Phil cut him off ordering, "Don't. Just don't. I want you leave. Right, now."

"Agent, I'm sorry," offered Tony, his eyes lingering on the now empty hatchway, "I didn't know...I…"

"I will not ask you again," growled Phil, sounding angrier than Tony had ever heard him. "I want you to leave. You don't mention this to anyone. You don't say a word about what you saw or what you think you saw, especially not to Clint. You never mention this again. Understand me?" he had closed the gap between them as he spoke and he was now standing directly in front of Tony, his eyes burning into Tony's.

There was something about Phil's cold, quiet anger that unnerved Tony more than any shouting or ranting had ever achieved. He managed to nod his agreement. And as he backed out of the room, he glanced towards the empty hatchway. Pausing at the door he tore his gaze away and looked at Phil, offering sincerely, "I didn't mean to…"

"Get. Out." ordered Phil.

Tony obeyed and it was only as he reached the relative safety of his own workshop that he let himself think about what had happened. Running a hand through his hair, he let out a long low breath and closed his eyes. A soft beep beside him made him turn and he chuckled.

Dummee was beside him, holding a towel out towards him.

"I don't need a towel," huffed Tony, instantly regretting his tone when Dummee's claw drooped a little, "But thank you," he added.

Patting the robot on the head, Tony let his mind drift, trying to work out what to do. While he wasn't used to the concept of having real friends, the idea he had upset two people he was very fond of, irked him. And he didn't like that feeling at all. Drumming his fingers against the metal casing, he nodded to himself murmuring, "Perfect. She'll know what to do. Jarvis?"

"Yes Sir?"

"Put a call through to Pepper….

"Miss Potts is in Japan, Sir," interrupted JARVIS, "And she did leave instructions not to be disturbed unless it was…"

"Say it's urgent." replied Tony, cutting Jarvis off, "Tell her…" he paused and rubbed the back of his neck. Sighing he shook his head and grimaced before adding, "Tell her I upset Agent and I need her help."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The next few days were uncomfortable to say the least. Clint was nowhere to be seen in the Tower, Phil, while remaining as professional as ever, had turned icy cold towards Tony and the rest of the team were at a loss as to what had happened. And to make things worse Pepper had been furious with him. Tony hated it when Pepper was angry with him. He didn't mind when he'd done something to deserve it, like the time he crashed the Ferrari into the side of the Stark tower, he total deserved the balling out he got for that. But this, this was different and he hated the how disappointed Pepper had looked when they finished the video call.

He lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling thinking about her last comment – "_Make it up to him. You saw his deepest secret, Tony. He feels totally and utterly exposed. You have to make it right. And only you can do_ it."

"Make it right," murmured Tony flinging his arm over his eyes, "How the hell do I make it right, Pep…" he rolled over and stared at the far wall. As he stared at the shadows playing over the wall, all illuminated by the soft blue light coming from the arc reactor, and suddenly had an idea. It was a stupid, ridiculous, rash idea but it might work. Sitting up he called, "Jarvis, are Agent and Legolas still awake?"

"Agent Coulson is asleep, Sir. Agent Barton..." there was a hesitation before he reported, "...Is on the roof."

"Did he tell you not to tell me where he was?" asked Tony, frowning at the idea.

"Not expressly, Sir. Although he did ask me to lock the door behind him."

"So I could still find him if I say went out for a fly?"

"You could, Sir," replied Jarvis, "However I…"

"Cool, let's suit up then," called Tony pointed ignoring Jarvis's note of caution.

"As you wish, Sir," If the AI could have sighed at that point, Tony was certain he would have.

Within moments Tony was flying through the night sky. He swooped and turned, enjoying the freedom that came from the flight. But as he circled the tower for the third time, he finally saw what he was looking for. The solitary figure crouched on the railing at the very top of the tower. Slowing to a hover, he lowered himself down so he was right in Clint's eye line. Despite the sudden appearance of a red and gold flight suit in front of him, Clint didn't react. He simply stayed balanced on the edge of the roof staring out over the city.

"I don't think he wishes to be disturbed," murmured Jarvis softly in Tony' sear.

"Yeah well tough," replied Tony, "I need to sort this out."

"I would advise treading causi…"

"Thank you Jarvis," snapped Tony as he manoeuvred onto the nearest flat surface, and powered down.

Flipping the faceplate up he called with false brightness, "Hey Legolass! Didn't Agent tell you it's dangerous to perch up here on your own."

"No," replied Clint coldly, "I'm fine. Go away."

"Umm yeah see that, me going away, not happening," called Tony stepping forward. As he did the suit started to remove itself, peeling away from his body until he was left in just his shirt and jeans, a few feet away from Clint's perch.

Clint flicked him a look but otherwise he didn't react to the sudden proximity.

"Look I'm sorry," offered Tony, one hand slipping into his pocket, "I really am. I never meant to interrupt you and I sure as hell didn't mean to uncover your hot little secret liaison with Agent…" he winced as Clint turned to glare at him.

"Sorry wrong wording." He paused, then gathering his thoughts and his courage, he continued, "I know what it's like to have a secret. To have something so personal, so intensely private that when someone else discovers it, it scares you."

He waited, hoping that Clint would react to his comment.

He didn't.

Pursing his lips, Tony added, "I mean it. I really do understand..."

"You trade in secrets," snapped Clint finally reacting. "You love knowing secrets, having things to hold over people to use as leverage. I've seen you at work, Stark. I've seen what you do to SHIELD, to Fury. I know what you tried to do to Hill, so forgive me if I'm not all for…"

"They aren't my friends," interrupted Tony. He held Clint's gaze, "Yes I have their secrets. Yes I hunted out their dirty little hidden lies. But I did it for a reason. I did it because they were hurting people or they could hurt people and I…I'll do many things but I won't betray my friends."

Clint simply stared at him. The master archer's face was clouded with confusion but he had started to relax. His body had turned slightly towards Tony. And that was a good sign as far as Tony was concerned.

Taking a moment to compose himself, Tony drew in a deep breath and said, "So you see me knowing about ...that.." he waved his hand in front of his throat, not really willing to mention what it was he'd seen, "It's no different to me knowing that Cap likes to sing in the shower, or that Pepper loves to have her hair stroked after sex. Those are things I would never use against them, things I would never allow anyone else to use against them either."

Clint tensed but Tony ploughed on not giving the archer time to interrupt.

"So here's the deal. I've seen something very person and very private to you and you feel exposed. And I get that; trust me I so get that. So the only thing I can do in return is...well...this…" and without warning he simply reached down and pulled his t-shirt off.

Bowing his head, Tony took several steadying breaths, trying to stop his hands shaking. No one expect Pepper and Rhody had seen him so exposed, had seen the arc reactor in all is disfiguring glory. He clutched his t-shirt, waiting for Clint to react, waiting for something.

What he hadn't expect was silence. Thick, stunned, suffocating silence.

Slowly lifting his head he saw Clint staring at him. The archer's all seeing eyes weren't glued to his chest as he expected but to his face. The rich blue grey eyes searching his face with a look of sheer amazement.

Fighting the urge to laugh with nerves, Tony did what he did best – tied to cover up his unease by being loud and showing off. He struck a pose that would put most runway models to shame and asked, "So wha'd'ya think, Katnis? We even?"

Clint still didn't speak. But he did move. Slowly he uncurled from his perch. Stretching slightly as he did, he rolled out his shoulders as he moved closer to Tony. He paused a few inches away from Tony his eyes still glued to Tony's face.

Swallowing hard Tony forced himself to meet the archer's gaze, forced him not to grab his t-shirt and hide the reactor from view.

He tensed as Clint leant close but then relaxed as he felt one arm slide around his shoulders; pulling him into what could only be described as a bro hug before Clint pulled away. Nodding slowly Clint murmured, "More than even." He hesitated then added, "I know you don't like to hear this but...it really is beautiful work."

He kept his eyes on Tony's face, never once looking down to linger on the reactor, never once adding to Tony's discomfort and for that Tony adored him. He offered Tony the warmest, most genuine smile possible, then stepping back and giving them both space, he teased, "Damn it, get dressed. You look like a wannabe for America next top model standing there like that."

Tony burst out laughing knowing exactly what Clint was saying without saying it. As his t-shirt slid back on, hiding the reactor from view, he glanced up at Clint and asked nervously, "So, we're ok?"

"We're fine," replied Clint, "Don't get me wrong," he added quickly, "We're not about to start bradding each other's hair or having sleepovers and stuff, but yeah we're good."

"Awww," pouted Tony playfully, "But I'd look so good in a little frilly nighty."

"Oh jeez," laughed Clint, playfully punching Tony in the arm, "I so don't need to be picturing that."

"Why?" called Tony, loving the fact he had his snarky archer back, "You're just jealous cause you know I'd pull the look off better than you."

"You're wrong," chuckled Clint, "I would look far hotter than you, and you know it." They shared a knowing chuckle and settled into a semi comfortable silence. After a few moments, Clint shot Tony a look from under his lashes and murmured, "Look thanks for...well, you know."

"Yeah," agreed Tony. Neither of them were very good with real emotions and certainly not with expressing them. But at that moment, standing there on the pinnacle of the tower, Tony was certain they had both shared an important moment

Clint broke the moment as he headed towards the door, calling his thanks when Jarvis unlocked and opened it for him. Looking back over his shoulder he gave Tony another nod and then turned and slipped back into the tower

Tony watched as Clint disappeared from view. He watched the door close and for the first time in ages he actually felt content. He actually felt at ease with himself.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The next evening Tony was tinkering in his workshop. Having sent Butterfingers scuttling off to find yet another fire extinguisher, he was head-first into his latest project.

"That was an amazingly kind thing you did."

Tony yelped and spun around, almost dropping the spanner he was holding. Phil was standing behind him, just in the doorway of the workshop, the strangest of looks gracing the handler's face.

"Intruder!" cried Tony dramatically, pointing at him, "Intruder! Jarvis, why isn't the intruder alarm going off?"

"Because Agent Coulson has full override control of the workshop, Sir," sighed Jarvis more than used to Tony's dramatics, "And because you took him off the prohibited persons list."

"Yeah well I'm rethinking that decision," pouted Tony, setting the spanner down. He glanced up and seeing Phil still standing there, he snapped, "What? Whatever it is, I didn't do it and there's no way you can prove it was me.

"Actually, I can," replied Phil offering him a faint smile. "The very fact Clint is smiling again and sitting in the main lounge with Cap instead of hiding in the vents, shows me exactly what you did." He hesitated for a moment, and then he started to close the gap between them. As he drew level with Tony, he extended his hand and said earnestly, "I meant it. Thank you for what you did with Clint."

"You're...you're welcome," replied Tony, so momentarily stunned by the display of emotion from Phil that he actually shook Phil's hand. It wasn't until Phil tightened his grip and yanked him closer that Tony remembered he was dealing with a level 7 agent of SHIELD and not just some other GI desk jockey. That clarification was intensified when Phil leant in and murmured in his ear, "but if you ever cause Clint distress like that again, I will make it my personal mission to destroy you. Do you understand?"

"Yeah," breathed Tony, "yeah loud and clear." He tried to tug his hand back but Phil wouldn't release him, not yet. He leant in closer and with his lips brushing Tony's ear, Phil added, "Good, now get up stairs. There's a surprise waiting for you in your rooms. And I know for a fact Miss Potts does not like to be kept waiting."

Tony stumbled back a few steps, eyes wide as Phil moved out of the way.

"Pep...she's…but how?!" asked Tony, making another mental note to talk to Jarvis about all the things he wasn't telling him.

Phil offered him a knowing smile and replied, "Let's just say Miss Potts and I have an understanding regarding the needs of our charges." His smile grew into a smirk and he added, "I really wouldn't keep her waiting. From what she said, she'd had a chance to do some shopping while in Tokyo. I believe she mentioned something about finding that Japanese massage feather you have both been talking about…"

Tony didn't wait to hear the rest of what Phil was saying. He was running as fast as his legs could take him back to his own suite of rooms. As he burst into the bedroom, Pepper turned and smiled at him. She held out a glass of champagne to him.

Downing it quickly Tony smiled at her and asked, "When did you get back? I thought..."

"Phil called me, we talked. I came home," she replied. She leant forward and brushing her lips against Tony's she murmured, "You know he also told me what you did for Clint and I'm so proud of you right now. So proud."

They continued to kiss for a little while but as they broke apart and settled back to sip their champagne, Tony grinned at her and said cheekily, "This is great and all but see I came up here because Agent said something about a feather."

"Oh Tony," chuckled Pepper, smiling indulgently, "You don't change, do you?"

"Why change perfection?" smirked Tony winking at her.

"Why indeed," replied Pepper, reaching over to grab the thin black case. Holding it out she flicked the lid open and asked, "Well…like it?"

Tony reached in and lifting the red and gold feather out of the case, he grinned at her and said, "I love it."

"Good. Now get undressed and assume the position," ordered Pepper downing the last of her champagne and laughing as she watched Tony strip as fast as was humanly possible.

As he got comfortable, Tony couldn't help thinking that maybe, just maybe discovering the truth about Clint had been worth those days of anguish if this was going to be his reward.

FIN x


End file.
